Forget Me Not
by RinCat13
Summary: Bella is heartbroken when Edward leaves her. However, she meets a nice vampire named Gracie who cheers Bella up. Then, Bella finds herself thrown back into the year 1862 and runs into a very human Jasper...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You guys wanted it, so it is here. Forget Me Not. Warning, Bella's going to be more bitchy in this one.**

"Ah, paper cut." I muttered when I saw the single drop of blood. I inspected it to see how bad the damage was and was about to ask for a Band-Aid when I looked up. My face morphed into a mask of horror and terror. Jasper was coming at me. I couldn't move. Jasper grabbed my left shoulder and my right sleeve roughly. He growled and sniffed me. I struggled to scream or even breathe.

In his dark eyes was desperation and bloodlust. I could read it in his facial expression and how roughly he grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and growled. He seemed to search my face. I couldn't mold my face into any expression but horror and fear.

I couldn't see anybody or anything except for Jasper until he was yanked off of me, taking a scrap of fabric which had been the sleeve of my shirt. I was left speechless and in shock. He had been about to kill me by drinking me dry of my blood.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asked, suddenly in front of me. I was disoriented, but I slowly nodded. I could finally breathe again.

"Emmett, Rose, take him outside." Carlisle ordered. I looked up and saw a struggling Jasper being dragged outside by Emmett and Rosalie. Our eyes met. He looked desperate to get to me as he was brought outside. "Did he hurt you Bella?" Carlisle asked, gently laying a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head as Carlisle helped me up off of the floor.

"I don't think so…" I stammered, confused. "What happened?"

"Jasper was going to suck all of your blood out." Edward said quickly, shooting daggers with his eyes at Alice. She looked angry. "I should take you home." Alice seemed to want to protest.

"That would be nice, thank you." I said, still unable to comprehend what had just happened. Edward took me by my waist to the garage and helped me into his silver Volvo before anybody could protest.

"Are you sure Jasper didn't hurt you or touch you at all?" Edward asked once we were on the way back to my house. I was shaken, but unhurt.

"My shirt suffered the worst of it." I assured Edward. "The right sleeve is gone, but I have other shirts." I somehow couldn't bring myself to be scared of Jasper. Believe me, I had been afraid of the fact that he was going to kill me, but I couldn't bring myself to be afraid of Jasper. He was probably dealing with everybody else's bloodlust on top of his own (especially Edward's, who the hell wouldn't attack me with Edward's bloodlust on top of their own and more bloodlust on top of that?), so it couldn't have been his fault. It just couldn't have. He was just a vampire following his instincts. I could understand that.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Edward murmured. "How could I be so stupid?" His grip tightened on the wheel.

"Edward, I'm not hurt. It's fine. I'm just a little surprised." I explained. "It was my fault because I got that stupid paper cut."

"No, it's my fault. And I'm sorry." Edward said firmly. "I can't come to your window tonight, so you must forgive me." We were in front of my house. I frowned and got out of the car. I shut the door and walked slowly into the house. I was a little shaky on my knees because I was still in shock.

"Hey Bells, how was your birthday?" Charlie asked.

"It was great, Dad." I covered my ripped sleeve somewhat awkwardly. I looked pretty stupid with my hand over my shoulder. "I'm going to go take a shower. Good night Dad." I walked upstairs and flopped down on my bed. I turned my head to the window and had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. A girl with ruby red eyes was looking at me from the tree outside my room. We weren't even six feet from each other. I turned to grab my pepper spray, but when I turned back, she was gone. I shivered and made a mental note to tell Edward. I took a shower, but I was uneasy, as if the girl was still watching me. She could have just been a fragment of my imagination. Yeah, that sounded about right. Maybe I had been reading too much and not had enough sleep and was hallucinating. That did happen to people who didn't sleep.

I washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo that Edward loved so much. I felt so much better after my scorching hot shower. It didn't clear my head much, but at least I felt cleaner. I did have one question though.

If Jasper was going to drink me dry, then why did he push me to the floor and grab my shoulders, instead of grabbing my throat or something? It didn't make any sense. And why was Edward so quick to take me home when Alice looked like she'd just had a vision? Never bet against Alice, Edward had told me.

So, I actually had two questions. No wait, three. Who was the girl I saw, and was she real? So many questions, so little answers.

I had trouble falling asleep that night. I kept rolling over and over, but I just couldn't do it. So I got up and went downstairs to get a glass of water. I found some cold medicine and took it to induce sleep. I still couldn't fall asleep. I wandered around the house at three AM, trying to fall asleep. I looked into the woods. Something bright caught my eye. It looked like a white skirt hem of a long dress. It disappeared into the woods. I shook my head and tried to go back to bed.

I woke up in the morning and realized that I had gotten less than three hours of sleep last night. Funny, I felt wide awake. To be sure, I drank a cup of coffee with milk in it since I couldn't stand plain black coffee. Charlie was already at work, so I was alone in the house. I was eating a pop tart when I heard a noise upstairs.

You know that voice in your head that keeps you from doing stupid things? Well, that voice told me not to go upstairs.

_Don't do it. Don't go up there. Get out of that house now._

I very stupidly ignored that voice and walked slowly upstairs. I looked around, but couldn't find anybody or anything.

"Hello?" I called. "Anybody there?" Nobody was there and I felt really stupid for doing that. And the dumbass of the year is… Bella Swan.

**A/N: Tell me what you think, and I'll continue. There won't be any problems with writer's block at first, since i'm working on chapter five on my computer right now. I'll up date when I feel that I have enough reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow... I didn't expect this to be so popular straight off. I just want to give a shout-out to AliceCullen1981; she or he was the first one to review and follow, but Packalltheway was the first one to favorite. Nothing against the rest of you guys, don't worry.**

Edward wasn't at school. Neither was Alice. It wasn't a particularly sunny day, so it wasn't that.

Throughout the whole day, I felt like I was being followed. I kept glancing behind me, and nobody was there. I shivered whenever I felt like I was being followed, or like someone was following me. I swear, when I was walking to my truck, I heard a girl singing a drinking song softly. She had a southern accent, so I knew that it wasn't anybody that I knew. More likely, it wasn't anybody that went to Forks High, since I would have most likely heard about a girl with a Texas accent.

I was driving home, messing with the radio, when I saw Edward waiting for me in the driveway of my house. He was leaning against his shiny silver Volvo. I parked my car and stumbled out of my truck and tripped over to him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Of course." I blurted out. "What about?"

"Follow me." I followed Edward into the woods until he turned around.

"Bella, we're leaving." Edward said in a monotone. I gasped. Then I couldn't breathe.

"Why now? Couldn't it wait another year?" I asked. I bit my lip.

"No; Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's going for thirty-three right now. It's time for us to leave." I bit my lip harder. I was scared and desperate.

"I'm coming with you." I begged. I was ready to get down on my knees and kiss his feet if that meant I could stay with him.

"No, you're staying here. You deserve a normal life, to get married and have children." Edward's face was unreadable. I searched for mercy or the slightest sign of sadness.

"I'm going with you." I practically screamed in desperation. I needed him. I was nothing without him.

"The place where we're going isn't good for you." Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. I whimpered.

"Wherever you are is good for me." Lame attempt, but I just threw that out there in desperation. I was practically crying.

"No, it isn't. _I'm _not good for you. You don't belong in my world." I fought back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I belong with you!" I begged. "In Phoenix, you promised that you would always stay with me!" I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. Wow, I must have reeked of desperation.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward's words hit me like a load of bricks. I let out a strangled gasp and stumbled backwards, my lips trembling.

"You don't want me." I whispered. "What about saying goodbye to Alice?"

"She, along with everybody else is gone. Just don't do anything reckless. Goodbye Bella." Then he walked away. All I wanted was for him to love me. I ran through the woods, desperately trying to find him. I collapsed in a ball when my back hit a tree, and began crying. Sobbing and screaming because of the pain in my heart. I looked up. Edward was gone. Gone with the wind. I heard shouting, but I blocked that out. I heard feet crunching towards me. "E-E-Edward?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry sugar, but it's just me; Gracie. I've got you." She had a southern accent like honey. She actually smelled like vanilla, ground cloves and sunshine. "I know you don't know me, but you're just going to have to trust me. Can you do that?" I felt my head being placed on a hard and cold lap covered in clean smelling cotton.

"I- I think so." I whimpered.

"Don't worry sugar; I'm not going to abandon you. I don't roll that way. Now, look at me." I turned my head and opened my eyes. My eyes met ruby colored irises. My first instinct was to be afraid, but I couldn't bring myself to be. Gracie was too nice to drink from me. She was wearing a simple white cotton gown and a white satin ribbon held her long blonde hair from spilling into her face, kind of like Alice in Wonderland. She was as pale as the Cullens, naturally, but she had a healthy glow about her. She was smiling with rose colored lips. Gracie looked to be about my age, if not a bit younger.

"Gracie?" I asked. Gracie's eyes snapped to my lips and watched me speak. "Where are you going to take me?"

"Well, I thought that we would get your stuff, and then leave this place after stagin your death. Sorry, but your father needs to think that you're pushin daisies rather than dancin in the moonlight with" She shut her mouth when she realized what she was saying.

"Dancing in the moonlight with whom?" I asked.

"Nobody."

I frowned. Gracie had said that a little fast, but I decided not to ask anything more. There was a hole where my heart should have been. Edward had taken my heart with him. I bit my lip and began crying again.

"Sh, Bella, sugar, I've got you. You're not goin to ever be hurt by Fuckward ever again." Gracie cooed.

"I love him." I whimpered. I was sobbing again. Gracie sighed.

"Bella, I promise that I will do everything within my power to make sure that you never have to see him again." Gracie promised. She scooped me up in her cold, hard arms. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"How old are you?" I asked. Gracie shook her long, wavy blonde hair out of her ruby eyes.

"I was changed when I was just seventeen. I was one month from eighteen years old. My brother was dead and had been for five or six years, so I didn't really lose much. He was the only one who could really get through to me. I was hearing impaired, so I couldn't hear most things people said to me. Even though my brother had a deep voice -I could only hear loud and high pitched noises- I could communicate with him best. My family loved me just as much, but they just didn't get through to me as well as he could." Gracie explained. She set me down. "Grab your stuff and we'll be gone for good."

"Please tell me more about yourself." I begged.

"I'll tell you in the car." Gracie promised. She followed me inside. "Oh yeah, sorry for scaring you last night when I was watching you through the window."

"That was you?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, and I'm so damn sorry!" Gracie began to giggle as she followed me upstairs. "Here's a hankie." She handed me a handkerchief. I hadn't been aware that I was crying. I dabbed at my eyes.

"I keep my duffle bag there." I pointed under the bed. Gracie pulled it out and began rooting through my drawers. She took out the occasional T-shirt, shorts, and jeans, pair of underwear or socks, and a pair of shoes. Gracie tossed the articles of clothing into the duffle bag. I looked at her feet and was surprised to see that she was wearing honest to goodness cowgirl boots. I had been expecting Gracie to be wearing shoes from the 1800s for some reason. Well, she was wearing a dress that looked like it was from the 1800s.

"What? Did I get mud on my dress or something?" Gracie asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you're from the 1800s." I admitted.

"Well, I am." Gracie told me. "Anything else you want to bring?" I looked into the bag. My toothbrush and some clothes were in the bag along with a hairbrush.

I went to my bookshelf and took out most of my books. Gracie eyed the stack.

"Sugar, I have all of those books at my place." Gracie said cautiously. "I've got to go get something somewhere. I'll get you a book at the place we have to go."

"I need to write a note for my dad before we go." I decided, wiping more tears away.

"Don't worry about that Sugar. I've got everything covered." Gracie walked with me downstairs. She was holding my duffle bag.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"My friends Peter and Char told me where to get one." Gracie replied. "Which reminds me…" She took a cell phone out of her pocket and hit a button. She placed it against her ear. "Hey Peter. Yeah. Uh-huh, I've got her. Just about to. Yeah, the ugly orange rust bucket truck. Okay, thanks." She hung up.

"What's he going to do?" I asked. I was worried about my car.

"I need a picture of you along with your measurements." Gracie told me. I took the most recent picture of me from the living room and wrote my measurements on the back. I handed it to Gracie. I followed her outside. She placed the picture in my car.

"What's it for anyway?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." Gracie led me to the back yard when I heard snarling and growling. Terrified, I hid behind the girl I had known for less than an hour, but trusted with my life.

**A/N: Any guesses as to who Gracie is? **

**I will post a picture of Gracie that I got from Google Images on my profile. Well, it would be more useful if Gracie were human, but it gives you a good idea.**

**Remember to follow and favorite if you haven't, and REVIEW! Those are like magic fuel that makes me write/update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, thank you guys so much for the reviews! I am so grateful for all of the lovely Follows, Favorites, and especially; reviews. I am joining a swim team soon, so I won't have as much time to update. I do stay up until midnight on a daily basis and work on the stories in the mornings before my carpool gets to my house. But I do have homework. Just keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Gracie. IN YOUR FACE STEPHANIE MEYERS!**

A giant jet black wolf walked forwards, growling and snarling at us, along with two other wolves. The black wolf was as big as a bear. I trembled behind Gracie.

"Hello Sam Uley. I know what you are. I won't harm Bella Swan. I'm only rescuin her from sadness." Gracie informed the wolf.

They seemed to be having a conversation. Silent on the wolf, Sam's part though.

"I will not feed from any humans in this state. Two friends of mine are comin later. Please do not harm them unless they break the treaty. They are aware of it, so you have nothin to worry about." Gracie promised Sam.

"Thank you Sam." Gracie wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked at a human pace away from the La Push border. Sam the wolf was following us. I was uneasy.

"Why's Sam following us?" I asked. I was nervous. I was afraid that he would attack us.

"He's makin sure that we get to our destination safely. A redhead female vampire is lurkin around the area." Gracie explained. She frowned. The southern twang was coming on stronger.

"Can you read minds or something?" I asked.

"Oh, heavens no, I'm not like that awful _boy _who just left you in the woods; I can talk to animals. I can hear what they mean to say. Sam and his pack are wolf enough so that I can understand them when they are in wolf form." Gracie explained. "Sam trusts me even though I am a vampire."

Edward would have never let Sam accompany us if we were walking together. He would never have wrapped an arm around me and rubbed circles into my back.

I wondered what would have happened if Gracie hadn't come and found me. I didn't want to know. I might have commit suicide or stopped feeling or having emotion.

"Sugar, we're where we need to be. Thank you Sam." The black wolf ran away. I looked up and suddenly couldn't breathe. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. I fell to my knees and let out a loud sob. Gracie wrapped her arms around me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear to comfort me. We were at the Cullens' house.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I needed the next bit in a different chapter. We will not be seeing Jasper for like four or five chapters, maybe less, maybe more. **

**So, as you may probably know, I have a story called I'll Be There For You. While you guys are waiting for the new chapter of Forget Me Not, you can REVIEW this one and REVEIW and maybe follow and favorite I'll Be There For You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! For those of you who still don't know who Gracie is, there are clues in this chapter.**

**Special thank you to my guy friend Justin for being supportive of me at school and encouraging me with this story. (I figured that I should give a special thank you to him since he is the only one at school who has read theses pieces of shit that you guys like for some reason.) ;)**

* * *

"Here, sugar, blow." Gracie crooned. I blew my nose on the handkerchief she provided. I was sobbing as if my heart would break. I was in pain. The pain was coming from my heart. She had her arms around and was hugging me gently. She was trying to stifle the pain in my heart. It had been too soon.

"Sugar, I know it'll hurt, but you've gotta put on your brave face and go on in there. I need to get a car." Gracie whispered. I whimpered as she stood me up. I looked to her and bit my lip. Gracie took my hand and gently squeezed it. "I'm here. I promise that you will never be abandoned by _me_ unless I die." She promised.

"I'm not sure I can make it." I managed through my little sobs.

"Bella, if you want to, you can avoid this forever, or you can face this head-on. I know what I would choose, but if you want to avoid facin this go ahead and wait here for me. It's not my choice." Gracie told me.

"I'm going to go in with you." I decided. Gracie stood up with me and guided me inside. The door wasn't locked. I felt a lump in my throat that was hard to swallow. Tears spilled down my cheeks. Gracie wiped them away as she walked into the house. I hid my face.

"I have to grab somethin for Peter. You comin upstairs with me, or are you stayin down here?" Gracie asked.

"I'm going up with you." I decided. Gracie guided me upstairs. She stopped outside a room and opened it. "Whose room?" I asked.

"Jasper's." Gracie replied quietly. Did I detect a bit of sadness in her voice?

"Why is his room separate from Alice's?" I asked.

"He and Alice aren't mates."

"What?" I asked. My jaw dropped.

"Yeah, they aren't mates. Just friends." Gracie replied. Did I detect a hint of longing in her voice?

"Wow, I didn't know." There was an awkward silence as Gracie disappeared into Jasper's room. I looked around and saw Edward's room. I walked inside, gasped, and fell to my knees.

Nothing, and I mean nothing, was left. He had taken everything with him, but me. Even his rug was gone. Even the goddamn RUG was more important than I was! I began sobbing. I was screaming, begging for death.

"That mother fuckin god damn no-good dickhead!" Gracie burst out. "That asshole might as fuckin well put a goddamn condom over his shithead 'cause he's a motherfuckin dick! You put up with way too much of that asshole's bullshit!" Grace stamped over to the windows and punched holes in them until there was no more glass in the windows. She took a deep breath when she was done.

"Sorry, I just got mad. Everybody else left at least somethin. I checked. They took the really personal and sentimental stuff with them, but left everything else. I found out when I saw that Rosalie and Emmett left some of their adult toys. Geez, those two left a vibrator in the hallway, right outside their room." Gracie shuddered.

"Ew! And I always took Rosalie for a neat freak." I wrinkled my nose. "Anyway, what'd you need to grab?"

"This," Gracie held up a drawstring bag. She opened it up and pulled out a necklace. It was on a black leather string. The pendant was gold. On it was a bloody sword and spear crossed, acting as an arch for a wolf and lion fighting and shedding blood. There were Latin words stamped on it.

"Veni vidi vici" I read. "What do the words mean?" I asked.

"It's Latin for 'I came, I saw, I conquered'."

"Where did Jasper get this?" I asked. "It's not really his style."

"Jasper was a very different person one hundred years ago. Come on; we have to go." Gracie stuffed the necklace back into the little bag and into her pocket before she took me downstairs and into the garage. She opened one of the many garage doors and marched over to a giant black truck. Its windows and windshield were tinted black. The tires were as high as my waist. This truck rivaled Emmett's and mine. Gracie opened the passenger side and helped me in. She was in the driver's seat in an instant. Gracie tossed the duffle bag into the back.

"Wait, what about school, my dad, my friends and my mom?" I asked, beginning to panic. Gracie started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. We were on the freeway when I finally got an answer.

"None of that matters anymore. Peter and Charlotte are fakin your death. That's why I described your truck and we left the picture of you with your measurements." Gracie said softly. I bit my lip before remembering something.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked.

"Sugar, I have been a vampire for more than a hundred years. I'm in control." Gracie rolled her scarlet eyes. "Plus, I killed some perverted rapist and some drug addicts who were living on the streets, before comin to get you."

"But I thought that that" I started.

"Bella, drinking from humans ensures that you will be in more control than if you drink from animals. I don't drink from children or pregnant women. I only drink from those who live on the streets and also those who deserve to die." Gracie explained. "I don't fucking care what that asshole told you!" Gracie slammed on the brakes. I was thrown forward, but I was caught by my seatbelt. "I save LIVES! If that dickhead convinced you that I'm a monster for drinking human blood, you need to know that I'm not! I drink human blood because I know what it's like to nearly be robbed of your virtue!" Gracie burst out. She began driving again. She squeezed the steering wheel. She had a scowl on her face.

"Gracie, what is it?" I asked. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's not your fault Bella; I just got a bit mad." Gracie sighed. "It pisses me off to no end when people think I'm a monster for drinkin from humans. I drink from humans because of what happened to me the night I was changed." I frowned.

"What happened to you Gracie?" I asked.

"Are you hungry?" Gracie asked, changing the subject. "Let's get you some food." She pulled into a deli where she got me a sandwich, a soda, and a bag of potato chips. We decided to stay in a motel six for the night.

"Will you tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"I was born in eighteen fifty-one. I was born and raised in Huston, Texas. The youngest of four. I actually had two older brothers, but my oldest brother was the one who I really related to. I had an older sister who was ashamed of me." Gracie said quietly. "My sister and her twin, my other brother, were born in eighteen forty-seven. Her name was Charity, and his name was Frederick. We called him Fred. My given name is Grace, but everybody called me Gracie. I still go by Gracie." Gracie smiled gently.

"Did your mother name you and your sister after virtues she wanted the two of you to have?" I asked. Gracie chuckled.

"Yes, in fact she did." Gracie traced patterns onto the bedspread with her finger.

"What about your oldest brother?" I asked.

"Did I tell you about my Daddy's ranch?" I raised an eyebrow when Gracie changed the subject. "He raised cattle and grew tobacco. We didn't grow much, so there was not much of a need for slaves. Actually, we didn't need any. We paid our workers. My Daddy was a good man. It's a shame that he never got to see his baby again a few years after my older brother went missing." Gracie smiled sadly. "I loved the man; he taught me how to read. I was kind of useless when I couldn't do things that I needed to do, just because I couldn't hear very well."

"Did you lose your hearing?" I asked. "Or were you born hearing impaired?"

"I lost it I was out with Fred; we were riding the horses. I was six, he was ten. He had a gun since we might have been attacked by Native Americans. We weren't supposed to be out though. Some Indians were approaching us, so my brother panicked. He later said that all he could think of was protecting me." Gracie paused. "He told me to hide in the tall grasses, and he'd run and get our father. He forgot the gun. It was loaded. I saw it laying three feet from me. I picked it up when I panicked, and it went off. I killed a wild dog, and when they found me, my ears were bleeding. My hearing did come back, a little, a few months later, but I was almost completely deaf."

"I'm sorry." I tried.

"No, don't be sorry. I never could do as I was told." Gracie sighed. "It's time for you to sleep now."

* * *

**A/N: So, I listen to a Taylor Swift song while I write this. One Taylor Swift song. Whoever guesses correctly gets a shout out and a walk-on role somewhere in the story. I'm just doing this because this story has recently hit 42 followers, 23 favorites, and 19 reviews. I am so thankful to you guys because my fanfic account is my baby. Thank you so much for your support! I have recently joined a swim team, and I may not be able to update as often as you guys might like, but I swear, I will not give up on my stories! **

**Love ya! ;)**

**fri13girl**


	5. Chapter 5

_I dreamed that I was walking through a wood with Gracie, hand and hand. She was leading me to… something. I'm not sure what it was, but she kept telling me that it would be worth it. I woke up when we came to a clearing with a crystal pool in the middle._

"Did you sleep well?" Gracie asked when I sat up and stretched.

"Yeah, I did." I inhaled through my nose. "Wait, why do I smell pop tarts?"

"I bought some for you at the store across the street along with snacks and bottles of water." Gracie gestured at some bags from the grocery store. There were bags of clothes next to them. Not many, but I didn't want Gracie to have to spend too much money on me.

"Why'd you get the clothes?" I asked.

"They're for me. I bought myself some of them denim jeans and T-shirts. You humans may get me wearing those, but you will never coax me out of my cowboy boots." Gracie smiled and rubbed her boots. "One moment." She pulled out her cell phone and pressed a button.

"Hey Peter," She listened for a second.

"No sign of wolf yet, no sign of goddamn vegans following us yet. No sign of fire following us." There was a pause as she listened.

"Angel and dove are flying south."

"Okay, got it." Gracie hung up.

"Who's wolf?" I asked.

"Nobody," Gracie replied.

"I'm guessing that the Cullens are vegans." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you guessed right." Gracie smiled. "Now eat, then you can shower, and then get your ass dressed, and we'll be ready to go." I smiled and ate my breakfast while Gracie told me about her horse named Hope from when she was young.

"So where in the south are we heading?" I asked through a mouthful of pop tarts.

"My house, but first, we need to get your ass in a bar. You need to forget your worries in the worst way possible. I happen to be the best bitch ever on the dance floor and in bars." Gracie winked.

"What happened to innocent sweet Gracie?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was for first encounters, to get the feel of your personality. I do love this dress because my mother made it, but let me show you what I prefer to wear." Gracie winked and disappeared for sixty seconds. She came back in a black crop top with no sleeves and tight black leather pants and black cowboy boots that went almost to her knees. She had black eyeliner on along with mascara. Her hair was in a side ponytail.

"Wow, you are an amazing actress." I stuttered. "I took you for sweet and innocent." Gracie laughed.

"Yeah, when men act like slime and you have nothing to really live for, you end up like me." Gracie grinned. "I lied about the clothes; they're yours too. In fact, Char should be here in a few minutes to drop off my_ clothes._"

"So, I'm supposed to put on revealing clothes and makeup?" I asked.

"To join my 'Single and Bitchy' club, yep." Gracie said cheerfully. "You can start off with skinny jeans and a halter neck, no pressure. But the top has to be black. You can apply makeup, but there has to be black eyeliner. No exceptions. You have to have black boots. Those are the requirements." Gracie's red eyes gleamed. A knock was heard on the door.

"Come the fuck in Char!" Gracie shouted. A short blonde girl with red eyes ran in and hugged Gracie.

"He still has no idea it's you!" Char squealed.

"He can't be that thick, can he?" Gracie said, astonished.

"I dunno, maybe he is, but as Peter says, he ain't no fool most of the time." Char joked. She handed Gracie an enormous suitcase.

"Oh yeah, Bella, meet Charlotte, or Char, as everybody calls her. She's Peter's mate and an honorary Bitch." Gracie punched Charlotte lightly.

"Yeah, you should see Gracie go at bars. She can down hard liquor like it's blood, and then throw down the best dance moves on the floors." Charlotte smirked.

"I only learned from the best." Gracie replied.

"You have talent honey, and I'm kinda glad _he_ doesn't know about you, cause he'd kill me for teaching you half of the stuff you know." Char had a really heavy southern accent. "But damn girl, you were amazin on those tabletops last January. Even Peter was droolin."

"Who's 'he'?" I asked.

"Get dressed and I'll think about telling you, kay sugar?" Gracie said.

"That sounds good." I decided. Gracie threw me some underwear along with dark skinny jeans, a not too bad black halter top, and some boots. I put them on and walked out.

"Well, we need to take you to a bar and then you'll officially be part of the club. Char's only honorary because she's mated." Gracie grinned. "Char, get your bitchfit on, and we'll get Bella part of the club."

"Oh hell yeah!" Charlotte appeared dressed in what was apparently a 'bitchfit'. "I'm doing your makeup Bella!"

Half an hour later, I was sitting in a bar between Char and Gracie, drinking for the first time. My ID stated that I was Isabella Marie Whitlock and that I was twenty-one.

"It's time for your very first dance. It's part of the ceremony." Charlotte winked.

"Should we show her how it's done?" Gracie waggled her eyebrows.

"Hell yeah." The two of them dragged me to the DJ. "Hot N Cold, Kay Perry," The DJ nodded. The two found the center immediately.

The song started, and let me just say, these two were amazing dancers. They were in sync and they were amazing. They were doing dance moves that you couldn't pay me to do. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. They finished and high fived.

"So, we know what your song is." Gracie told me.

"What is it?" Gulp.

"A So What remix. Just follow us, and you'll be fine." Char told me.

She signaled the DJ. I stood behind the two of them and followed what they did at first. The just had their hands on their hips. Then, they swung their hips from side to side, surprisingly, the dance came naturally. I went along with them, really getting into the dance. I ended up in front and the two of them behind me by the first dance break. I liked the twist down part. It was a lot of fun. But the most fun was the second dance break. I didn't know that I could kick so high in skinny jeans. I was disappointed when the song ended.

"Well Bella, it looks like you just need a shot of tequila, and you are officially a Bitch." Charlotte said as we headed to the bar.

"Oh, we've got to give you your official cocktail. Mine's an old fashioned, Char's is a mint julep." Gracie grinned and ordered three shots of Tequila with strawberries for garnishes.

"Gracie smells like maraschino cherries with a hint of citrus, and I apparently smell like mint, and we're guessing that yours will be a Strawberry Daiquiri, since you smell like strawberries." Charlotte explained.

"Here's our Tequila." Gracie gave me, Char and herself a shot of Tequila with half of a strawberry.

"One," Char said.

"Two," Gracie said.

"Three," I downed mine and it burned down my throat. "Oh god!"

"We'll get you some cake." Gracie promised. "Let's go before guys start hitting on us." She took me by my elbow. "Shit, I'll go get the car." We'd had to park like a mile away.

"So, how you likin the Single and Bitchy club?" Char asked.

"I had no idea that Gracie was so…. Well, bitchy." I said, not knowing how else to say it.

"Gracie went through too much in her life. She can go from sweet and innocent to bitchy and anything but innocent." Charlotte explained. "Peter is actually the one to change her. One of the newborns from the army saw that she wouldn't hear if he snuck up on her and raped her. She was badly injured that night. Peter saw that she was injured so badly, and he took pity on the poor girl. Peter let her run north to stay safe from the one we called The Major. Gracie's kind of bipolar due to other things too, but I do think you need to know a little bit about her." Charlotte explained quietly.

"So, she'll have her bitchy moments, and her sweet moments?" I asked.

"Of course. Gracie is harmless though. It's just that whenever she needs to let go and forget about how bad life has been to her, she needs a bar, even though we can't get drunk." Charlotte hugged me as Gracie came by with the truck. "Sorry, but I won't be joining you for the rest of your trip; Peter and I have something to take care of." Charlotte waved as I got back in the truck.

"So, how did you enjoy your first drink?" Gracie asked.

* * *

**A/N: So, the dances for So What and Hot n Cold are from the Hillywood show. **

**Some of you have guessed who Gracie is, and there are maybe a couple clues for those of you who aren't sure yet.**

**Anywho, thank you for that whopping NINE reviews for the last chapter! We now have TWENTY-SEVEN reviews! Keep em coming! I now have TWENTY-SEVEN favorites! Ohmyfuckinglord! Thank you so much! And, we now have 48 followers! Yay! Please, if there are forty-eight of you, I kind of expect 24 reviews for each chapter. Please? *Puppy dog face***

**Now, the contest to see which Taylor Swift song I listen to while writing this fic is still going. If you guess correctly, you get a walk-on role.**

**Thanks for reading and REVEIWING!**

**fri13girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know that I said that I wouldn't update until I got twenty-four reviews for the last chapter, but I just realized that I have over SIXTY FOLLOWERS FOR THIS STORY! I could have never been able to be as confident in writing as I am without you guys supporting me. That being said, more of you need to review! **

**Disclaimer:**

**SM: What the hell did you do with Bella?!**

**Rin(ME! It's a nickname I should start using.): Oh hi Stephanie! I was just about to tell them that I don't own anything Twilight except for Gracie!**

**SM: I'm glad for that. Gracie is a bad influence on Bella.**

**Rin: Excuse me? Gracie is fucking awesome and I would totally date her if she were real!**

**SM: EW! Are you a lesbian?!**

**Rin: Uh, I'm bisexual... You got a problem with that? **

**SM: Uh, kinda...**

**Rin: Oh, give me a break. *Rolls eyes* I purposely try to make at least one character in each of my stories gay now, so that I can help promote tolerance. You got a problem with tolerance?**

**SM: Look, I kind of expected this from you, being gay and all...**

**Rin: I am bisexual. You want to take this outside? Anyway, Gracie is NOT a bad influence on your little Mary Sue!**

**SM: Look, Bella is not-**

**Rin: *Shoots her with a tranquilizer gun* Ah, much better.**

Gracie was back to sweet and innocent. I didn't mind because it was during the day again, and I didn't want to walk around in tight-ass pants and a halter neck top. Yes, I know Gracie and I were in the car, but still.

"So, how much longer?" I asked. Gracie was going ninety miles per hour and hadn't been caught yet.

"An hour and a half. My place'll be kind of out of the way, but I like it that way." Gracie smiled. She was wearing a tie-dyed T-shirt and a denim miniskirt with her cowboy boots that only went halfway up the calves. She was humming along to Radio Disney which really shows you how bipolar the girl is. I didn't blame her though. Gracie deserved a bar when she needed it.

"Wow, Texas is really beautiful." I commented.

"We should hit a bar." Gracie changed the radio channel. "I could use a drink." She seemed depressed. Then her face turned downright bitchy. It was like she covered up her sadness with acting bitchy.

"That sounds like fun." I assured her. Gracie grinned and stepped on the gas. I smiled at her. She'd been through too much for me to say no.

Gracie turned on the original version of the song So What by P!nk. The two of us sang along. Gracie had a really good singing voice. She turned on the remix that me, Char and she danced to. Apparently it was called the Ben Shmuel & Itay Golany Electro Remix. I loved the second dance break part. It was so energizing, like a battery.

Gracie had obviously come into my life to show me that I was so much without Edward. I didn't _need _any man. She had shown me that I was so much more that I had ever thought. I was an independent woman. I had never felt so alive or like I could kick someone's ass before.

"So, you changin first, or am I?" Gracie asked.

"You go first." I waited five seconds before Gracie got out of the car so that I could change after she was done. This time it was fishnet leggings, a leather miniskirt that barely covered my ass, and a black leather spaghetti strap crop top. I put on a pair of combat boots that went to the base of my knees. I put on my standard mascara and eyeliner. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"Like the bar?" Gracie asked as she led me to the bar; Eclipse. I grinned.

"It looks cool." I nodded my head and Gracie moved both of us along to the bar. Once in there, the two of us saw that this one had free poles for when we were really drunk and wanted to pole dance. Gracie got both of us beers to start off.

It was like the old Bella inside of me died when Gracie and Char first took me to a bar. No; it was when Fuckward abandoned me. I was a free bitch and he couldn't take that away from me. Gracie and I had gone through too much because of men, and we were drinking margaritas to dull the pain.

"Let's go on the poles." Gracie squealed. I grinned and followed her. Then, some guy reached out and touched Gracie's ass. She whirled around and slapped him before kneeing him in the groin. "_Never _touch me!" She snarled. Gracie led me to the poles.

"He Said, She Said, Ashley Tisdale," Gracie yelled at the DJ. He grinned. We started off the song by shaking our asses and boobs.

_If only Fuckward could see me now._ I thought. _Shaking my drunken ass and boobs, for strangers, just to have a bit of fun._

I grinned at the thought of his face. My time with Gracie had shown me that he was an immature asshole that couldn't commit to a relationship. I was sexy and independent. Gracie was bipolar, but she was awesome. Gracie knew just the thing for a broken heart, it seemed. I was a natural at the dancing. I was happy again.

The night was a blur for me. I woke up in the morning in the truck, in my pajamas. I groaned because my head hurt.

"There's some ibuprofen in the bag by your feet." Gracie told me. "I got some food too." I gratefully took out the pills and a bottle of water and a Starbucks bag with a coffee and some muffins. I devoured the muffins before taking the pill. I swallowed the pill with water and then drank the coffee.

"Thank you so much Gracie!" I hugged her.

"Aw, you're welcome, but it's an 'I'm sorry for dragging you out of the bed at four in the morning to escape Fuckward' gift." I nearly spat out my drink when I heard Gracie say that.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Your ex-boyfriend is following us." Gracie sighed. "That asshole is more bipolar than I am. His is also more serious and full of consequences than mine is though. He leads you on, and then decides that you two shouldn't be together, and then loves you and then decides that you two shouldn't be together. Then the cycle starts all over again." She rolled her eyes. "Whereas with me, I go from sweet and innocent to well, you know."

"Fuckward's is definitely worse than yours. He actually hurts people, while you are just blowing off steam." I comforted.

"Well, the adolescent, delusional asshole is following us. Luckily, the pussy was too stupid to bring a car, so he is forced to hide during the day." Gracie said cheerily. "It just goes to show that girls are smarter than boys." I snickered.

"He acted like he's perfect and dazzled me into thinking that I loved him, but the dickhead is too stupid to bring a car." I rolled my eyes.

I was angry that Edward wanted me back. He thought that he could just dump me like his latest kill, and just leave me in the woods? That was unacceptable. But he wanted me back. I didn't know how to feel. Edward had been my first love.

I turned on the radio and smiled when I heard a song on it.

_"Do you care about me? Do you think I don't bleed? Are you trying to hide behind a stupid lie, when the truth is in your eyes? Do you think I don't see what you're pushing on me? In your mind you think it's only you against the world. Is it you against the world? You say you'll never go that far, but you're not who you say you are. You've got too many, too many faces; your time is up in too many places. Your time is up in too many places. You say you'll never push that hard, but you're not who you say you are. You've got your heart in too many places; you've got too many, too many faces!"_

This song described Edward perfectly. I turned it up and hit the loop button on the controls.

"This song… does it remind you of Fuckward too?" I asked.

"'Too Many Faces' by Cherri Bomb? Of course." Gracie replied.

_"You say you'll never go that far, but you're not who you say you are._ _You've got too many, too many faces; your time is up in too many places. Your time is up in too many places. You say you'll never push that hard, but you're not who you say you are. You've got your heart in too many places; you've got too many, too many faces!" _I sang along. Edward was just a memory. That's all he would ever be from then on.

**A/N: So, the contest to guess the Taylor Swift song I listen to while writing this song is still on! Keep guessing because if you win, you win a walk on part on here! If you win, we will discuss your name and look. **

**So... I need a Beta for this story. PM me if you are interested!**

**So, I want at least fifteen reviews for this chapter. Can you guys do at least that? Please?**


End file.
